User blog:Tdi/pokemon
Username: Pokemon: Color Level: Karma: TimeZone: Can you be on at 4-6PM Pacific? (7-9PM EST): 3 Words to describe you: Strategic, Social, or Physical?: How much do you know about Pokemon?: Why do you think you can win? Will you send me confessionals about your game? Welcome to Viridian Forest! You 16 have made it here and will compete to become the first Pokemon Sole Survivor. Here are the tribes: Brock (Brown): Misty (Aqua): The game will begin tomorrow at ____. This season will feature Exile Island. The losing tribe will send someone to Exile Island where they will get a clue to the hidden immunity idol there. Rules: - This season will be on a two day cycle. One day we will do the challenge, then the next day will be votes reading. Tribal council will start as soon as the challenge is finished. (Ex. Monday - Challenge, Tuesday - Reading Votes, Wednesday - Challenge, Thursday - Reading Votes) - You MUST mail me before the votes are read if you want to use the HII. You cannot play it as soon as I say *reading votes* - If I mess up during a challenge, please calmly tell me. - If you know you will be gone for one challenge, please tell me before hand and you may send in a vote incase your tribe does not go to tribal. - Not voting a tribal council will cause you to receive a self vote. - SEND IN CONFESSIONALS. While there is no direct penalty, you may not be chosen to compete in future seasons. - Challenges can be either live or non-live. Non-Live challenges may begin earlier. - Tie-Breaker: If the votes are tied, we will vote again. If it's tied again, we go to purple rocks. EVERYONE (except those immune) will pick rocks. At the final 4, if there is a tie, we will skip revote and do a Fire-Making challenge. - If you are banned, you will be medically evacuated from the game. - I will eject you from the game if you mark harmful comments. This includes violent, racist, homophobic, religious comments. Challenges Tribal Challenges This is called "Flag 21" You Will Be Playing A Game Of 21... You Will Take Turns Picking Flags The smallest Amount You Can Go For Is One Flag, The Maximum You Can Go For Is 3. Your Goal Is To Not End Up With The LAST Flag. If You Do Then The Other Tribe Gets A Point. It's Best Out Of 3. This challenge is called "Pass the Torch", the CLASSIC Survivor game. - The aim is to get a torch passed around all nine people and light the fire at the end. - The first person will say *lights torch and passes it to (name)* - The second to seventh people will say *passes torch to (name)* - The eigth and final person will say *lights fire with torch* The first tribe to get their torch around their whole tribe will win IMMUNITY and a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol. This challenge is called "Chop, Chop, Chop" - Each tribe will play the majority of this challenge in their own Tribe Camp. - All playing competitors, on my go, will have to say CHOP five times in their Tribe Camp in order to knock down a tree. - However, once you say CHOP once, everyone else must post CHOP again before you can say CHOP for the second time. The same applies for all other CHOPS until you get all five CHOPS posted. - To win a point, your whole tribe must chop down their trees before the opposing tribe AND all post FINISHED back here in this topic. - The first tribe to five points wins Immunity. The same amount of people must be playing in each round, so people may have to sit out. This challenge is called "All Dem Word Jumbles" - The same amount of people will play for each tribe. - I will give you the name of a Pokemon, but all jumbled up. - You must unjumble the Pokemon name, and name any regional pokedex they're found in. - THREE points goes to the tribe of the person to send me the right answer FIRST. - TWO points goes to the tribe of the person to send me the right answer SECOND. - ONE point goes to the tribe of the person to send me the right answer THIRD. - There will be 5 rounds, with the tribe with the most points at the end winning Immunity. This challenge is called "DodgePokeball". - Like Dodgeball, but we're using Pokeballs - Each tribe will select who's facing off. After I say go, you have to be the first to say THROWS and then HITS in two seperate comments to stay in the game. - However if your opponant says DODGES inbetween THROWS and HITS, then the Pokeball will miss him and you have to do it again. This challenge is called "Blog Wars" You want to have the most people trend your tribe. This challenge is called "Polling to the Top" You want to have the most percent in the blog. Here is the challenge: "Sound the Pokeballs" On my go, the three selected tribemates from each tribe will each take it in turns to say one of the following things each in order. Person 1 - *Picks up Pokeball* Person 2 - *Puts Pokeball in cannon* Person 3 - *Fires cannon* This challenge is called "Danger Zone" - I will ask a question.. first person to answer correctly choses someone to go to the 'Danger Zone'. - When two people are in the Danger Zone, they will face off in a head-to-head question. Person who gets in right stays in the Danger Zone, and the looser is out of the challenge. Very similar to the Redemption Island format. - Once a whole tribe has been eliminated, the other tribe wins Immunity. This challenge is called "Punch Out" - 1 person from each tribe will go at a time. - You must post "Punches (Pokemon Name)" three times before the other to get a point. - First tribe to 5 points earns immunity. This challenge is called "Smash and Search" - Two people from each tribe will particpate. # One person is designated Smasher # The other person is designated Searcher - On my go, the Smasher will have 10 seconds to smash as many boxes containing letters as possible. They will do this by saying *smashes box number ?*. If someone from the other tribe has already smashed a box, you cannot smash that same box - Inside each box is a letter, which has been designated to that box at the start. I will then mail the Searcher all the letters that were in the boxes that got smashed by their tribemate, leaving gaps where the letters were not found. - The latters spell out a Pokemon. - The Searcher will have to spell out a Pokemon send me the answer. - You preferably want to get the first letter in the Pokemon, as it will give you a HUGE advantage. But the Smashers do not know what letters are in what boxes. The Searcher has to be someone who is quick as searching and is good at these types of things. - Both are huge roles that could make or break their chances in this game. This challenge is called "Smack 'em with a Hard Stone" - The same amount of people from each tribe will play. - Each person has 3 lives. The aim of this game is to make the entire other tribe run out of lives. - Each round will last 1 minute. - You must say: *smacks (name) over the head with a Hard Stone*. That person you said will then loose a life. - The catch? You can only post one at a time. Once you have posted, you have to wait for someone else to smack with a Hard Stone before you can smack again. You can only smack 3 times per round too, then you must stop. - When the round is up we will see who is still in the game. - NOTE: If you run out of Hard Stones in the middle of the round, then any posts after that point will not count. - Last tribe standing wins. Crossword Challenge This challenge is LIVE and is called "Written in Code" - When I say GO.. all people playing must send me a mail with the word CODE as a title and nothing else. - I will then send them back a 5-letter code, which they then must post in the group in seperate posts. Then you must say FINISHED. - E.g. If I sent you XGHSI, your would put in the first post X, in the second post G, in the third post H and so on. - The first tibe (out of the people at the challenge) to complete their codes will win Immunity. - I will give out the codes on a first-come-first-serve basis. The quicker you post the quicker you send me CODE the quicker you will recieve your code. - The same amount of people will play for each tribe, albeit one person or three. Individual Challenges This challenge is called "Jump the Gun" - Each round, I will select one person to be the gunman. Everyone will get a go as the gunman. - On my go, the gunman must say *FIRES* before everyone else says *JUMPS* - The gunman gets one point for each person he manages to post *FIRES* before they post *JUMPS*. - Anyone other than the gunman can gain a point if they post *JUMPS* before the gunman posts *FIRES* - After everyone has had a turn, the person with the most points will win Immunity. This challenge is called "Those Damn Pokemon". - Simple task with a twist. I will ask a question on Pokemon, anything ranging from games to Anime. - HOWEVER three Pokemon are in your way of winning. In order to win the point you must say in three different posts *defeats Pokemon*, and then say *hits buzzer* in order to then answer the question. - First person to 5 points wins Immunity and is safe from Tribal Council. This challenge is called "Sliding Puzzle" - The aim is to complete this puzzle in the fastest time to win Immunity: - All you have to do is screenshot HOW LONG it took you to complete the puzzle. - The person who has the fastest time by 4:30pm EST/9:30pm GMT will win Immunity and be safe tonight at Tribal. This challenge is called "Pokeball Capture" - There is a Pokeball infront of you. - Starting with one person, that person will say *gives Pokeball to (name)* That person will then say *gives Pokeball to (different name)* and so on. - When I say STOP, the person who has the Pokeball is eliminated. - If you have just recieved the Pokeball from someone, you cannot give the Pokeball straight back to them. You must choose someone else. - Last one standing wins Immunity. This challenge is called "Majority Rules" - I will ask a series of opinion-based questions about the season. - All you have to do is mail me your answer to the question, and then put in brackets who you think the MAJORITY will answer. - The aim is to correctly guess as many of the majority answers as you can. - Get the most answers correct to win. If there is a tie then all tied players win Immunity. - THERE WILL BE NO DISCUSSING ANSWERS! That's cheating obviously. You wont have time anyway because you will only have 1 minute to answer each question. This challenge is called "PokeQuiz" I will post a quiz, and you must MESSAGE ME your answers. The person with the most correct answers wins. In case of a tie, the person who sent it first wins. Survivor Auction This challenge is called "Entrapment" - You Are On A Board And Each Have A Color To Represent You. You Will Pick Where You Move On The Board. You Keep Moving For As Long As You Can. Last Person Who Can Move Wins Immunity. RULES: - You Can Only Move To The Side, Up Or Down. - You Can't Move On Any Sections Where The Color Isnt White... If A Section Has A Color It's A Block And You Cant Move There. - You Cant Move Back And Once You Make A Choice It's Final. - This Challenge Needs Strategy.. So I Hope You Have Some. This challenge is called "Guess the Game" - I will post clues to what game I'm talking about. - I will give three clues to the game, if you guess on the first clue, you earn 3 points, on the second clue, 2 points, on the third clue, 1 point. - YOU ONLY GET ONE GUESS, so if you guess incorrectly, you're out that round. This challenge is called "Knockout" - I will post a question, then everyone participating must MAIL me their answers. - Everyone will be put in order of how they did. - I will ask the bottom two people a question, the person who answers correctly first knocks out the other and moves on to the next, etc. - Last person standing wins. Here is today's challenge, called "Gate and Chop": - For the first part of the challenge you must get through a gate. - On my go, everyone will pick a key (numbered 1 to however many is playing) and put it in the gate lock by saying *gets key # and puts it in lock*. - However, only TWO of the keys will turn. The two whose keys turn will move onto the second part of the challenge. The others must keep trying keys. - For the second part of the challenge, you will have to release a bag of puzzle pieces. You will do this by saying *chops rope to release puzzle pieces* FIVE times. - Once done, you must get 5 people from the oustide Tengaged world to post your name here. Once 5 people have done that, you have completed the puzzle and you win Immunity. This challenge is called "Cut the Rope" - This challenge will test what you know about Pokemon. - Each person is tied to a beam above their heads by three ropes. - If you answer a question about Pokemon correctly first, you get to choose someone's rope to chop. - If all three of your ropes are chopped, you are out. This challenge is "Endurance" • To win Immunity, you must, once an hour, every hour, post the word 'Readjusts'. • Fail to post you are out. • Post a minute early you are out. • Post a minute late you are out. • Last one standing wins Immunity. Category:Blog posts